Banette
Main Stages |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = If Combo ≥ 2, 2 random , switch countdown if HP ≤ 5000 (Score ≥ 7096) |cd2 = in columns 3 and 4 every 4 moves }} - Fill board with this: |drop1 = |drop1chance = 25 |drop2 = |drop2chance = 3.125 |drop3 = |drop3chance = 1.56 }} Event Stages |boardlayout = |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Switch countdown when Moves ≤ 5. Choose one of these disruptions every 2 moves: - Fill rows 3-5 with Disruption Pattern 1 (2/4 chance) - Fill rows 3-6 with Disruption Pattern 2 (1/4 chance) - Fill rows 3-5 with Disruption Pattern 3 (1/4 chance) |cd2 = Switch countdown after disrupting 3 times. Do these disruptions in order if Combo ≥ 3: 1) Fill a random 5x2 area in column 1 with Disruption Pattern 4 2) Fill the 2x5 area at C2 with Disruption Pattern 5 3) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 6 |cd3 = Switch countdown after disrupting 1 time. Reset the board every 3 moves |dp1 = |dp2 = |dp3 = |dp4 = |dp5 = |dp6 = |ERweeknum = 1 |ERduration = 7 |notes = already owned: }} |boardlayout = |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Switch to Countdown 2 when Moves ≤ 5, choose one of these every 2 moves: - Fill rows 3-5 with Disruption Pattern 1 (3/4 chance) - Fill rows 3-6 with Disruption Pattern 2 (1/4 chance) |cd2 = If Combo ≥ 3, do in order, switch to Countdown 3 after disrupting 3 times: 1) Fill a 5x2 area in column 1 with Disruption Pattern 3 2) Fill the 2x5 area at C2 with Disruption Pattern 4 3) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 5 |cd3 = Reset board to initial board layout after 3 moves, then switch to Countdown 2 |dp1 = |dp2 = |dp3 = |dp4 = |dp5 = |duration = |-|10/24/17 to 10/30/17= + 5 + 15 , + 4 + 10 , + 4 + 6 , + 3 + 4 , + 3 + 2 , + 2 + , + + , + + , + + , + + 3000 , + 3000 , 3000 |3dsna=1-100, 101-300, 301-600, 601-1000, 1001-2100, 2101-3600, 3601-5200, 5201-7800, 7801-10400, 10401-13000, 13001-16800, 16801+ |3dseu=1-100, 101-200, 201-500, 501-700, 701-1500, 1501-2600, 2601-3700, 3701-5600, 5601-7400, 7400-9300, 9301-12100, 12101+ |3dsjp=1-300, 301-1000, 1001-2500, 2501-4000, 4001-8000, 8001-14000, 14001-20000, 20001-30000, 30001-40000, 40001-50000, 50001-65000, 65001+ |mobile=1-600, 601-2000, 2001-5000, 5001-8000, 8001-16000, 16001-28000, 28000-40000, 40001-60000, 60001-80000, 80001-100000, 100001-130000, 130001+ }} already owned: }} }} and 6 at the top left and bottom right corners, 2 at B5 and E2, 1 at F6 |boardlayout = |cd1initial = 3 and 3 at each of top left and bottom right corners and 2 at B5 and E2 (similar to initial board layout) every 3 moves, switch to Countdown 2 instead if Moves ≤ 10 |cd2 = Immediately fill board with this, then switch to Countdown 3: |cd3 = If Combo ≥ 3, fill rows 4-6 with 5 , switch to Countdown 2 after 4 times |duration = |-|10/25/16 to 10/31/16= + 3 + 3 301-1500: + 2 + 2 1501-7000: + + 7001-18000: + 18001-24000: + 24001+: already owned: Mobile: 1-2000: + 3 + 3 2001-10000: + 2 + 2 10001-50000: + + 50001-100000: + 100001-140000: + 140001+: already owned: }} }} near the top and bottom (at B2 C1 D1 E2 and B5 C6 D6 E6) |boardlayout = |cd1 = 4 at B2 C1 D1 E2 (similar to initial board layout) every 2 moves, switch countdown if Moves ≤ 13 |cd2 = Choose one every 4 moves: - 5 random - 2 at B2 and B5 - 2 random |duration = |-|01/05/16 to 01/11/16= + 20001-100000: 100001-140000: + 1 140001+: 1 }} |-|10/19/15 to 10/25/15= + 1-23000: 23001-28000: 28001+: already owned: 1 }} }} every 3 moves, switch countdown after 4 times |cd2 = Random 2x2 after 3 moves, then switch countdown |duration = |-|04/30/15 to 05/06/15= 20001+: 1 }} }} Category:Pokémon Category:Mega Pokémon